The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a multilateral well injection/production system utilizing at least one alternate path.
In general, flow control between a main or parent wellbore and multiple branch wellbores intersected by the parent wellbore is accomplished either by installing a production or completion string in casing lining the parent wellbore, or by installing flow control devices in the individual branch wellbores. Each of these types of systems has its own disadvantages. For example, the completion string in the parent wellbore obstructs the interior of the casing, and the flow control devices in the branch wellbores require difficult and time-consuming procedures to access the devices for maintenance, provide power to and control of the devices, etc.
Furthermore, these prior systems and methods do not provide for conducting other beneficial operations in a multilateral well, for example, drilling one branch wellbore while producing from or performing other operations in another branch wellbore, separating hydrocarbons and water from fluid flowed out of one branch wellbore and injecting the water into another branch wellbore, retrieving flow control devices for maintenance while leaving the rest of the completion system undisturbed, etc.
Therefore, it is well known to those skilled in the art that improved systems and methods for drilling and completing multilateral wells are needed.